Tough Love
by BatMan3Robin
Summary: Takeo is just a girl who wants to live a quiet life. She's constantly being put down for not living up to her clan's expectations and is doing her best to ignore the ridicule. One day her life is turned around and she's forced to work with Madara Uchiha. A man who is everything Takeo doesn't want to be, will she survive? [Madara x OC x Tobirama]
1. chapter one

**Chapter one:**

"You sure you want to do this, little bro?" I asked as I rolled up the sleeve to my dress. I winded my arm for dramatic effect and smirked up at Jiro. He glared down at me, obviously not amused by my playful attitude. "This is a serious matter here, Takeo. Mother and the clan's elders would appreciate it if you were serious," he scolded. I rolled my eyes at him and brought my arm back, getting reading to throw it out.

"Oh, I am serious. Serious about beating your butt," I smirked. Jiro shook his fist, getting prepared for the upcoming battle.

"On three, and close your eyes," he muttered.

"Whatever, one… two… THREE!"

I threw out my fist, I kept my eyes shut tight as my heart pounded roughly in my chest. I opened my eyes slowly to see the result.

Jiro had Paper and I had rock.

I lost…

"It seems to be that I'll be joining the Senju," Jiro said as he stared at his open hand un-amused. I was about to smack him with an open hand.

"That's not fair! I never lose at rock paper scissors. You must have cheated, you piece of shit!" I yelled as I grabbed his shirt and pushed him back. This was complete bullshit, the only time I lost in that game was when I broke my index finger and couldn't make a complete rock. Jiro raised an eyebrow, "You're being childish, Takeo. Accept the defeat. I'm going with the Senju… you're going with the Uchiha."

My eyes widened.

"You're sending me to my death! They'll skin me alive, Jiro!" I grabbed onto him again and this time I pulled him towards me, pressing my cheek against his chest as tears stung my eyes. "They're not even attractive, Jiro…" I squeaked. My brother pushed me aside and walked down the hallway.

"I'm sure they're not attracted to you either," he huffed. I felt my lip tremble as I imagined wearing those weird high collared shirts they have. "They're gonna make me partake in their gory fashion!" I complained as I stomped my foot. Jiro waved me off and turned a corner.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. Turning around, I headed in the opposite direction of Jiro and made my way to the training grounds… somewhere I've never been before.

I'm part of the Isoroku clan. We're large in numbers, but that doesn't mean we're strong. Since we're weak and practically defenseless we hide from other clans and refuse to open ourselves to any others, so we don't run the risk of making enemies. Well, it's been going great, until my mother, the head of the clan, got an alliance proposal from two different clans.

The Senju… and the Uchiha.

Since the Isoroku is a weak clan my mother hatched a suicide mission, a last ditch effort to make our clan strong. She asked that my brother and me join either the Senju or Uchiha and steal whatever secrets they might have that them strong. She wants us to pretend that a rift in the clan happened, causing the head's two children to go off and join the clan that they think is the strongest. It's for dramatic effect, ya know?

The elders of the clan were stupid enough to believe in this plan, and I say it's about time they died. Who needs old people making crazy decisions? Especially ones that could put me through a lot of trouble.

I paused when I finally reached outside. Where are the training grounds again?

I shrugged and headed left. I'll find it eventually.

I'm not exactly the ninja type. I'm weak, and that's okay. You don't have to be strong, but not everybody thinks so. Since I'm the firstborn and the daughter to the head of our clan I'm expected to be strong, but I'm not. Jiro is though. He's always being praised and glorified. The other members keep saying how he should be the next in line. I'm just ignored, and ridiculed when I'm not looking.

It bothers me… but I'm not interested in being a great ninja like Jiro… or even a ninja at all.

"Lady Takeo!"

"Akio!" I grinned.

A boy about my age came running up to me. He was wearing a wrapped around skirt and was trying not to trip on it as he came over to me. Sweat beaded his face, and he looked tired, but he still smiled at me.

"Are you looking for Jiro?" I asked. Akio shook his head and held out his hand. I stared at him.

"You're joining the Uchiha, correct?"

I glowered.

"Well, then that means you have to meet the men who will be joining you on your mission. They're waiting for you at the training grounds," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and took his hand as he led me in the opposite direction. I guess I was going the wrong way.

"How'd you find out so quick?" I asked.

"Jiro informed me right after your game," Akio looked over his shoulder, "You two really decided over rock paper scissors… my lady?"

"Thought I would win…" I whispered.

"Anyway, here we are," he whispered as he slowly approached the men I would be guiding. They stood in a grassy field and talked amongst each other. Not in the least informed of the incoming train wreck.

"My father doesn't know yet…" Akio whispered as he nudged his head towards Mori, who was the only one actually training. He was practicing his aim by throwing kunai knives at a tree.

I frowned. This was too much; I can't lead a group of men. I can't even get a toddler to listen to me.

Akio squeezed my hand. "I'll be joining you on your mission. So I'll help you along the way," he grinned. I nodded my head and released Akio's hand as I headed to the men. They didn't even notice me yet until I cleared my throat. The minute they looked at me a few groans were made. I looked down and twiddled my thumbs.

They could have waited to complain when I was gone at least…

Mori was the only one who didn't though. He dropped his last kunai and headed over to me. I gulped in fear as his strict eyes were trained on me. He was tall, taller than Jiro. He was buff as well. It's crazy how a muscular looking man could produce such a delicate thing like Akio.

"My lady," he greeted as he bowed his head.

"Hey…"

"Um, so like, I'm going to be your leader…" I mumbled as I scratched the back of my head nervously. My eyes were scattered all over the face. One second I was looking at Mori's crazy arms then another minute I was looking at someone's crotch.

"We're going to be joining the Uch—"

I couldn't even finish. People started groaning and crying out in despair.

I bit my lip as I looked up at Mori who seemed calm and collected… yet somewhat determined. He looked ready to kick butt and eat butt.

"Is this disrespect you are showing?!" Mori shouted as he joined my side. All the men immediately stood up straight and not a peep was made.

"The lady of our clan just told you of what is to happen and instead she's given whines from grown men?" he asked angrily. I smirked.

"Although we don't practice this no more… men who were disrespectful to higher members of clan were castrated," Akio said as he too joined my side. He glared at the men in front of us.

"Give your apologies to Lady Takeo," Mori ordered. I watched as all the men quickly dropped down to their knees and pressed their head into the soil. Each and everyone shouted out apologies, their voices mixed with each other and it became inaudible. I gave a weak smile.

"Thank you… Mori, Akio…" I whispered. Mori looked down at me and grinned. He ruffled my hair and then quickly glared back at the men with crossed arms.

Mori was a friend of my dad. They were close from what I understood. When my dad died Mori took it upon himself to help raise Jiro and I as my mother was given the burden of being leader to our clan. He's tough, considered one of the strongest in our clan like my brother, but there isn't a giant stick up his ass like Jiro so he's good.

"We aren't expected to leave immediately to the Uchiha's compound… I suggest we spend the next few days training," Akio recommended. Mori nodded and looked down at me. "We'll be training you especially hard, so no complaining. Got it?" he asked as he pointed a meaty finger at me. I nodded.

"Good! Now, everyone, continue on with your training!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm expected to do that many pushups!" I whined as I lowered my head on the table. Akio chuckled as he sat across from me.

"My father just wants you to be prepared when we leave the compound. You've never left, haven't you?" he asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No, why would I? There's nothing but trees and more trees. I'm perfectly okay with living behind these walls," I sighed. Akio shook his head.

"There are villages out there, Takeo. Imagine living in one…" he grinned. I shrugged, "What's imaging going to do for me? I'll never be able to."

The Isoroku are forever to be hidden away deep inside a forest. Away from everyone and anyone. We're too weak; isolation is the only thing keeping us alive.

Akio sighed and leaned against the table. We were in his room, going over plans he had. At least, that's what we were supposed to do.

"Hey, so why did you decide to join me? Why not Jiro?" I asked. Akio blushed and looked away. "Does it really matter now? You're my friend…"

"Kinda does…" I lied.

"Well, Jiro asked me to. He said you needed the help…" Akio admitted. I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Of course!" I shouted.

"I'm a little worried about Jiro though. He doesn't always make the right decisions when in a pinch…" he murmured.

"Don't worry. Jiro is strong. His muscles will get him out of any trouble," I said. Akio looked up at me, not really believing me.

I gave Akio a cheeky grin and motioned him over to me. He gave me a questionable stare and complied. When his face was close to mine, I moved my lips to his ear.

"I mean, he might get a little horny without you buuuuut—"

"TAKEO!"

* * *

_UPDATED! For like the 3rd time? I'm sorry, I wasn't happy with the first chapter so I changed it. I also changed the names. Taka is now Jiro... because like, why am I gonna have a character who has the same name as Saskue's former team? So his name is now Jiro! And Paco, oh my god. I was completely out of my mind when I decided that. Although I did like the ship name someone had for him and Takeo's brother, it was Taco... oh my goodness I'm going to miss that, anyways! Paco is now Akio. Everyone else has the same name basically._

_I hope you like it!_

_Thank you so much!_


	2. chapter two

**Chapter two:**

"Deep breaths, Takeo."

I kept my eyes locked down at my hands as they rested on my thighs. I couldn't breath. My body was heating up, I felt like I was going through menopause and having a heat attack. Cold sweat was beading my forehead and suddenly my stomach began to turn as I heard footsteps outside the room.

I opened my mouth to inhale a deep breath before the person outside could enter. I looked up from my hands finally and stared at the table in front of Mori, Akio, and I. As I sucked in the air the door behind us slid open. I quickly closed my mouth and stood there seated on the floor. My heart was pounding hard as a shadow was casted over me by the person at the door. I stared at the outline of body and slowly looked at Mori who was fixed on the shadow. The usual loud and brave man was rendered silent and looked deadly serious. I looked over to Akio and saw he had his eyes closed. He had his robe bunched up in his hand tightly.

I looked away from Akio and stared straight ahead. How long was this guy behind us just gonna stand there?

I gulped. The more he stood there the sicker I felt.

"How long are you going to stand there?" I questioned. Immediately Mori and Akio gasped at my sudden question. I was surprised too. I just sat there with my mouth gapped, completely in denial that I even dared to open my mouth. The man behind us stayed quiet and eventually after a moment he walked to the table in front of us. I closed my mouth and stared hard at him as he kneeled down.

"You're finally here, Takeo Isoroku," he spoke.

I nodded my head and waited for Akio to talk. As we heading over to the Uchiha compound it was agreed that Akio would do most of the talking. It was feared that I would say something stupid… well, oops… I didn't listen too well I guess.

"We're sorry for the delayed response to your alliance proposal," Akio apologized. He bowed his head and slowly rose back up. "We came here as fast as we could," he finished. The man ignored Akio and stared at me. I stared back, trying my hardest not to blink or look away. I couldn't show any sign of fear.

"You're letting someone else do the talking for you?" he asked.

I blinked.

Damn.

I could feel Akio tense up right next to me. I slowly lowered my gaze down to my lap and quickly looked up. "We're sorry for the delayed response. We came here as fast as we could," I repeated. The man seemed like he was waiting for me to say something else.

"Madara," I said quietly. I bowed my head, but not as low as Akio. Also, before we arrived Akio had made sure I know exactly who the leader of the Uchiha is. I only remembered his name because it sounded so stupid and I couldn't stop making fun of it.

Madara looked down at the table. He had papers neatly piled at the corner. Taking one of them, he stared at it and began to write on it. "Is it correct that Jiro took another half of your clan to join the Senju?" he asked. Madara didn't seem too interested in what else we had to say, but he continued to keep us here in the room trapped. I looked at Akio who was about to open his mouth and talk, but I beat him to it.

"You're right. We didn't see eye to eye when deciding who to accept an alliance from," I answered. I was a mess inside. Akio was supposed to be talking, but here I am doing it all. My heart was beating frantically and my body heat didn't die down the least.

"You're okay fighting your brother when the time comes?" Madara asked. He raised his gaze to me. I had to stop myself from looking down. I thought of all the times Jiro had pushed me to the limit. How everyone looked down at me and looked up to Jiro. I thought of the good things mom would say to him when she didn't think… and of the criticism she gave me when we were together. I felt my lips twitch as I imagined my own mother wishing I were something I'm not. My lips began to twitch at the thought. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't because Madara was looking.

"Yes, I wouldn't have a problem with it," I answered. It was the truth.

Madara looked down at his papers, not saying anything.

"You may come in now, Izuna."

What?

I stared at Madara, but I could feel Akio and Mori's eyes on me.

The door behind us slid open and immediately another man walked in. He made his way over to Madara and stood next to him. I tried to remain calm, I really did… but I couldn't help but open my mouth to quickly suck in a deep breath, I felt like I was going to go crazy at any minute. Being trapped in this room was making me crazy, I just wanted to hurry up and get out and breath in fresh air. Not being interrogated by these guys.

"Since you have no problem fighting against your brother you wouldn't mind telling us just where exactly he hides his birthmark…" Izuna spoke. He seemed a lot kinder than Madara, who practically had evil seeping from his pores, but I still felt nervous around him.

"Birthmark?" I questioned. My heart was gonna shoot out of my throat.

Izuna nodded his head. "Every member of the Isoroku clan has a birthmark. If anyone were to touch it they would completely drain the person of their chakra and leave them weak. I shouldn't have to explain this to someone like you," Izuna said. There was edge to his voice as he finished his sentence. I felt my lips tremble as Izuna stared deep into my eyes. I felt like I was going to be engulfed by them.

"How do you know about this?" I asked weakly. I suddenly felt like a lamb that stupidly walked into the lion's den. I was slowly growing smaller and smaller.

Izuna didn't answer. He seemed collected in his thoughts. As my heart pounded frantically against my chest, I felt my anger and freight get the best of me. I pressed my sweaty hands against the wood floor and stood up shakily. My legs wobbled, but I managed to stand up straight. I felt Akio tug at my skirt to bring me back down but moved away from him. I glared at Izuna who stared at me in surprise.

"Tell me! Who told you this?" I demanded.

No one was ever supposed to know of the birth defect our clan has. This is what made us afraid of everyone; this is what made us weak, made us stay hidden away in the forest.

"No one was ever supposed to find out…" I whispered as I felt my legs go weak. Did the Uchiha only request an alliance so they could drain us of our chakra? They were this evil?

Was I going to die in this place?

My legs gave in from under me and I fell back, but Mori caught me in time. I fell in his arms and he held onto me tightly. Was he afraid?

Madara, who was watching quietly, finally spoke.

"This conversation can he wait for another day—"

"Like hell!" I screamed. I gripped Mori's forearm and dug my nails into him. I was seeing red now. I just wanted to get out; this room was growing smaller now. I felt too crowded in here.

"You're just going to take away our chakra… you didn't want us to fight alongside you… you just needed someone to feed off of," I whispered. Madara glared at me. He gripped the edge of the table tightly.

"This conversation can wait for another day," he hissed,

"Why would I wait another day to hear about how you're going to kill us?" I yelled. This yelling certainly wasn't going to ensure our survival. I should have left the talking to Akio. Maybe he could have bought us survival. I guess this is why I wasn't supposed to talk. I always just said whatever I wanted when I got nervous or scared or angry.

Madara engaged in a glaring contest with me. I was breathing heavily through my nose. Mori was silent, not sure what he was supposed to say. He wasn't a brain, he was just muscle, but at least he was smart enough to know when was a good time to talk.

Akio though, why wasn't he saying anything? Was he trying to figure out what to say or was he too scared?

"You don't have the same ideas as your father…" Izuna said casually. I was finally starting to cool down. I was now as cold as ice as sweat began to pour down my body. It was amazing how quickly I was reacting to whatever these bastards were saying.

"Are you going to explain that to me? Or is that conversation gonna have to wait for another day?" I snapped. Izuna smiled at me, but I glared back.

"It was your father who told me of the birthmark. I came across him years ago. I was there when he died and I listened to everything he told me."

"You're lying…" I whispered.

"He told me that the Isoroku needed to stop being afraid and go out and embrace what the world had to offer them," Izuna said. He was talking as if this was just a normal thing to say. As if this didn't have any sort of impact on anybody in this room. Tears began to fall. I quickly wiped them. It took me this long to start crying?

"He wasn't scared of the birthmark, he felt there was more to it than something to just be afraid of…"

Mori tightened his arms around me so I wouldn't move. I tried to break away from him, but I couldn't. His grip was so tight; it was getting harder to breath. "Let go of me!" I yelled. I noticed that Izuna's eyes widened a bit, but they quickly went back to normal when I broke free. I landed on my knees and hands as tears dropped to the floor.

"If you were there with my dad then why didn't you help him?" I asked. Izuna looked down.

"I wouldn't have been able to do anything significant. He was going to die either way," he answered. He seemed almost sorry.

"You believe him? He could have told you a lie just now," Madara said. I wiped away my tears, refusing to look at Madara. "No one is stupid enough to believe in such a thing," I murmured.

"You didn't leave my father to die alone, did you?" I asked Izuna. He shook his head. "No, I stuck with him to the end. It was the least I could do," he said giving me relief. I remember crying, believing my dad was alone when he died. When his body was brought back to the compound and eventually buried I spent hours at the grave. I didn't want him to be alone anymore.

He was the only one who told me I didn't have to be strong like the others in the clan. He said I didn't have to be a ninja like Jiro and that I didn't have to be anything I didn't want to be. He protected me from everyone who ridiculed me.

"Because of your father we just might have the chance to defeat the Senju. Takeo—"

I looked up at Izuna.

"We don't want to drain you of your chakra, we want to help you grow stronger, and in turn you'll use that strength to help us defeat the Senju."

I felt weak from all the different emotions I was feeling. I just wanted to go home. I made eye contact with Izuna. "Fine. I'll trust you on this," I said. I stood up and walked over to Izuna. I felt Madara's eyes on me. I ignored him and stuck my hand out towards Izuna. He seemed surprised for a moment, but took my hand and shook it.

"I want to rest now," I muttered as I looked down.

"Of course, I'll show you to—"

"I'll show you and your men to the barracks," Madara said. He stood up from the table and looked at me. He towered over me, casting a shadow. I nodded my head and looked towards Akio and Mori who sat still on the floor. Sweat was clearly shown on their face. I motioned for them to stand.

Looking back at Madara, I followed him out of the room.

* * *

"When your men get settled into their rooms I want to talk to you," Madara said quietly as we watched my men enter the barracks. I looked down at my toes. I didn't want to do anymore talking today. I just wanted to sleep and hope for the best.

"Of course," I said as I looked at Madara. He stared at me, as if he was judging me. It immediately reminded me of Jiro. My stomach turned and I quickly looked away. They had the same cold looking face. I can't stand people like that.

"I'm going to get settled as well, I'll be back," I said excusing myself. I quickly walked away from Madara and entered the barracks. When I entered the room I felt like the weight of world dropped from my shoulders. I leaned against the wall and slid down as I pressed my hand to my mouth to muffle the sobs. I was still terrified. Never in life had I felt so vulnerable, so unsure of what the future held for me. How was I going to pull a strong front?

There was a knock at my door. Before I could tell the person to beat it, they walked in. It was Madara of course. He looked annoyed, but then looked uncomfortable when he saw me on the floor. I saw men from behind him still running through the halls, trying to get settled in.

"They aren't…"

"I know," he said quickly. He closed the door behind him and stared down at me. He looked conflicted, but still kinda mean.

"If you look constipated all the time… people are going to take you the wrong way…" I pointed out. Madara glared.

"Don't get friendly with me. It was Izuna who wanted this alliance, not me."

I nodded my head.

Madara paused; I think he expected a different response from me.

"I don't believe what he said, but I'm willing to go along with his nonsense and accept this alliance with you, so—"

"It… it was me who accepted the alliance…" I said. Madara's face turned red. Was it this easy for him to lose his patience? He seemed completely calm and collected for the most part in that devil room.

"I'm going to train you specifically. I will only allow you one month to get stronger. When that one month ends and you aren't strong enough then I'm sending you and your men back," Madara hissed. I blinked my eyes and looked down at Madara's feet. He still wore his sandals and they were muddy.

"Oi, you're getting dirt in my room," I complained. Madara stayed silent. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me blankly. He still looked kinda mean of course.

"What?" I asked.

Madara opened the door to my room.

"One month," he said and slammed the door behind him.

"Good, that's all I need," I whispered.

* * *

**Second chapter updated!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please comment if you can .**


	3. chapter three

**Chapter three:**

Today was supposed to be the start of my training. I say 'was' because when Madara had sent me a message of where to meet him he didn't show up. I stood by the gates of the compound for nearly an hour, watching as Uchiha passed me by, not even giving me a glance. This was irritating. Wasn't Madara supposed to be some great ninja? What great ninja is late for training?

"Lady Takeo!"

Akio…

I watched as he ran over to me, carrying bundles of scrolls. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. If he was going to start stealing the Uchiha secrets shouldn't he do this privately? Akio rushed over to me, panting. I immediately latched onto his shoulders to keep him from falling over. I pulled up the sleeve to my shirt and dabbed at his forehead.

"A-Akio… those scrolls…" I mumbled weakly as I continued dabbing his forehead. Akio's cheeks were flushed and he looked so cute.

"I'm having him study them," a voice said out of nowhere. I screamed and jumped. Izuna was standing behind me, a smile on his face.

"Akio is very intelligent. There's always room for improvement though," Izuna stated. I looked over to Akio who seemed embarrassed. His cheeks were still flushed and he had a pout. "Akio is one of the smartest members in our clan…. It's hard to see he needs improvement," I muttered. Akio's face brightened a little.

"Of course, but wait… wasn't Madara supposed to be here?" Izuna questioned. He scratched his head in confusion and looked around. I shrugged my shoulders. "Should I go look for him?" I asked. Izuna thought over my question for a moment and slowly nodded his head. "If you want. Although, I would recommend waiting here," he said. "Okay, got it," I answered. Izuna gave me a small smile and looked at Akio. "We should take our leave. We still have quite a few things to go over," he chuckled. Akio sighed, but followed after Izuna when he started walking away.

Now I was alone. Madara had assigned some off duty Uchiha to train my men, and Mori had been paired up with another muscle freak. They must be having fun. Although, this training must be good for us in someway it distracted us from our mission. How were we supposed to steal anything? I guess Akio is already in the process by studying whatever Izuna gave him, but still…

Looking around, I still saw no Madara and sighed. Screw it, I'll just look around the compound and see what I find.

It's been three days since I've been here. The second day was a free day for us. We were allowed to get used to our surroundings. As I walked around on the second day I saw an important looking structure. I saw a lot of Uchiha walking in and out of there with scrolls. It was library now that I think of it.

Maybe there was something in there I could take?

This whole mission had me thinking I would be sneaking into top secret buildings, hide in the shadows, and fight for my life as I try to run off with the knowledge of an important jutsu… but no… I'm just looking in a public library.

Finally finding the building, I casually walked in and immediately headed to the back. There's gotta be important stuff in the back right? When I got there I saw that the shelves were covered in dust and there were bins full of scrolls on the floor. I picked one up and saw that it was ripped. I tried to read it, but I wasn't able to.

Maybe they just store trash back here…

I looked at the shelves and felt discouraged to pick anything up with that amount of dust on it. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy. I walked out of the section groaned. How was I supposed to steal super dangerous secrets when I couldn't find any?

I walked to a different section of the library that seemed more popular and upkeep. I managed to find a scroll, but instead of battle plans or jutsu it was just a poem, It talked of someone being lonely and desperate for attention. I rolled my eyes after reading it.

I've seen better poems.

There were only poems in this whole section. Some talked about war and others talked about friendship. I spent nearly an hour in that section just looking. Even though the poems were strange I still liked some aspect of them. The amount of time I spent in that section finally earned me some looks from others. Although, this seemed to be a popular section in the library the amount of time I spent here seemed unusual to some. Stuffing some scrolls under my arm, I kept my eyes down and made my way out of the library.

These would be nice to read in my spare time.

I still needed to find Madara though. I rushed to the barracks to drop off the scrolls.

Without even noticing anything I had bumped into someone. The scrolls flew away from me and I gasped as I watched the delicate paper tumble on the dirt ground.

"Isoroku."

"Eh?"

I looked up and saw Madara. He stared down at me. He seemed annoyed, but shouldn't I be the one annoyed?

"I asked you to wait at the gate—"

"And I did!" I exclaimed. Madara's face dropped for a second and soon picked up again into a scowl. "Listen—"

"You are an hour late, Madara…" another voice sighed. I raised an eyebrow and saw as a girl stepped around Madara to stand by his side. She was pretty and tall. Her hair was long like Madara's and dark. But she didn't look Uchiha; she wasn't mean looking and her eyes weren't dark like the others. They were a nice green color.

"Who said you could interrupt me?" Madara glared, but the girl shook her head and smiled at me, like she was apologizing. "Forgive me, Madara was late because of me," she said as she bowed her head. I blinked my eyes and watched as Madara continued to glare at the girl, but she simply brushed it off with a smile. Eventually Madara stopped glaring and just rolled his eyes.

Madara's hair was more messier than normal and his skin seemed a bit pink. I trailed my eyes over him saw that his clothes were put on in a rush. There were buttons placed in the wrong hole and his shirt wasn't tucked in all the way. Madeira noticed my staring and gave a low grunt to catch my attention.

Was he just finishing a booty call?

Wait, that's not important! Who is this chick?

"You're not…" I began, but the girl grinned,

"I'm from a different clan. A lot more smaller than the Uchiha or yours, but Madara had asked for an alliance so here I am," she sighed. Madara rolled his eyes again. Wow, I guess the Uchiha are eager to jump to alliances. She was pretty too; I wouldn't blame Madara for wanting to be allied with her.

"I-I see…" I muttered. I looked down at the ground and remembered the scrolls. I blushed and immediately started picking them up. "Sorry! I was at the library and found some stuff to read!" I apologized. I quickly bundled up the dirty scrolls in my arms and bowed slightly. "Wait for me at the gate, Madara! I'm just gonna go drop these off!" I said as I ran to the barracks.

I heard him yell something, but he immediately stopped as the girl began to laugh.

* * *

"You kept me wait, Isoroku."

I panted as I ran up to Madara. He was dressed in loose fitted clothing as he waited for me at the gate.

"You kept me waiting longer," I pouted. Madara glared at me. "Didn't I tell you not to get friendly with me?" he barked. I flinched at the sudden loudness of his voice and stepped away from him. Madara noticed and crossed his arms at me. "I'm not. I'm just stating the truth…" I argued weakly. Although, it was promised that the Uchiha wouldn't use my clan's birth defects against me and my men I was still wary of them. Izuna was okay, but Madara still had me worried. I was afraid of him, but I couldn't help but snap back at him sometimes.

"Whatever, lets go," he said as he walked passed the gates. I followed after him.

* * *

Madara had taken me far away from the compound. I began to get a little worried that he was going to just jump me at some point now that we were alone and I was clearly vulnerable, but he took me to what I would guess is a training ground. It was quite big and had a vast amount of water nearby. Running over to the water, I kneeled down and ran my finger against it. I smiled, but I dropped it when I heard a 'tsk' from behind. Why does he have to be such a mood killer?

"Can you focus your chakra?" Madara asked me. "Not really," I said as I looked over my shoulder. Madara nodded his head and came to my side.

He stared off into the distance. I looked up at him and then back down at the water. "You know, I've always liked the water, but I never learned how to swim," I shared as I picked up some rocks and threw it across. They didn't skip.

"Hn."

"So, when is our training going to start?" I asked. Madara looked down at me and smirked. I forced a smile back and watched as his hand came towards me. I gasped and leaped away from him, barely missing his grasp. I backed away from him and watched as he began to chuckle… MENACINGLY! I quickly scrambled to my feet and tried to escape, but he was too quick an appeared in front of me. He grabbed a hold of my shirt and gripped it tight. I tried to make him let go, but he was too strong.

"This is my favorite shirt, Jerk! Lemme go!" I yelled as he lifted me up. My feet dangled as he walked across the water. He stopped when we were in the middle of the water.

"Today is the day you learn to either control your chakra, or learn how to swim, Isoroku."

"What kind of medieval shit is this? You can't just drop someone in water and expect them to just stay above it!" I yelled. I heard a rip and I began to freak. "My shirt is ripping! Stop, Madara!" I begged as I pounded on his chest. He just stared at me with a blank look. I tried to kick him in the balls, but he held me up too high, so I couldn't reach his lower regions.

"Madara!" I yelled.

"Ready, Isoroku?"

"My name is Takeo, you assho—"

Before I could finish my shirt ripped and I fell into the water.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 3 is up! I hope Madara is not too OCC. I don't think he is? At least not too much...? Anyways, what do you think of Takeo? She's a little rough around the edges, but she'll eventually grow as a character! She's very emotional, is able to notice things that others might not... like Madara's booty call.**

**Anyways, until next time!**


	4. chapter four

**The Secret Is Out**

**[Part: four]**

The minute I introduced my men to Madara, he didn't waste anytime in telling us that we… well, basically suck and that he doesn't want us anywhere near the fighting.

He said that we would be spending most of our time in the compound doing hard labor to make up for our lack on the battlefield, so… we basically became his or well, the Uchiha's slaves. Our job is to fix or clean anything in the compound and to help any civilians.

"Lady Takeo!"

"Hm? Done cleaning the windows already?" I questioned with a frown, as one of my men came running over to me. Our objective today was to clean all the windows in the compound and I think we're already done.

"Yes! All windows are clean and spotless; I just came to inform you," the man smiled.

"Thank you." I sighed.

I didn't want to waste my time doing this manual labor stuff, although at the same time I wasn't exactly begging to be thrown into battle. I think I just felt insulted that Madara thought we weren't worthy enough to do anything else, but do free labor.

"Ah, this sure is a crowdy street," the man sighed.

I nodded my head, agreeing. "Yeah, I heard there was pretty nice store on this street so I came here," I said nonchalantly. Brushing past the man, I quickly made my way over to a bench and plopped down on it.

"Uh, something wrong?" the man questioned as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I feel like we're in a labor camp," I admitted.

"Hm?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nothing, but about the mission…" I started.

The man jumped and quickly looked down and hissed something under his breath that was inaudible.

Okay…?

Pursuing my lips, I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shook it, but he didn't make any movement. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, bringing my face to his, but his eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"Is he alright?" a soft voice questioned.

I didn't look at the person who owned the voice. "I dunno. I was about to ask him something but then he turned all weird," I sighed. I didn't need this right now.

"That is weird," the voice went on but there was a chuckle at the end that was contagious. "Yeah, but I think he'll be fine," I said as I finally looked at the person. I tilted my head and took his face in. It shocked me to see somebody like this. He didn't seem so scary like the other Uchiha and he actually had a smile on his face, not some weird evil smirk or frown.

"U-um," I mumbled.

"Now you're starting to act weird," he chuckled playfully. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry," I whispered. He smiled and rocked back on his heels.

"You're Takeo, right?" he asked. I nodded my head curiously.

"Good, I've been looking for you. Can we go talk?" he asked. He had a kind smile on his face that was completely false and fake from the others, telling me that I better come talk with him. Standing up from the bench, I looked back at the man and frowned as he kept still. He obviously wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Weird.

"Okay, lets go," I said leaving the guy behind on the bench.

"Great, I'm Izuna by the way." He said, finally introducing himself to me. I nodded and followed him down the street, "nice to meet you, and you already know who I am," I grinned.

I followed Izuna to this apartment. I immediately became suspicious of him wanting to 'talk' with me, but I didn't say anything.

Holding the door open for me, Izuna gestured for me to go inside the apartment.

"Uh, thanks…" I muttered.

"Take a seat please, I'll go get something to drink." Izuna said quickly as he disappeared into another room. Sighing, I took a look around the room and decided to take a seat on a small chair that resided next to a coffee table. The room was small, but very comfy, also clean, which was weird. Aren't men all messy and stuff? Even though Taka is a stuck up prick, all refined and noble, his room was still a pigsty. All our servants feared going into that room, more than our mother's room that was a stuffy, dark hellhole filled with ashtrays.

Relaxing in my chair, I could already hear Izuna's feet pad across the wooden floor, already heading back over.

"I brought tea. I hope you're okay with that," he said as he placed two cups on the table. I grinned and nodded my head. "Thanks."

"Uh, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Izuna took a seat on the couch and sipped at his drink before setting it down. "I didn't want to talk about it out in the open, so I brought you here to discuss it in private…" he started, his eyes resting on his drink.

I gulped and quickly grabbed my drink and took a quick sip. He didn't even say what he wanted to talk about and he's already making me nervous.

"Just say it!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me bewildered. "Just say it?" he asked.

I nodded my head and placed my cup down on the table. "Say it! Like you're ripping off a Band-Aid! I can't handle this kind of—"

"I know about your secret!"

Secret?

Oh.

Oh...

_Oh…_

_"_Oh."

He knows about our mission…

"How'd you find out?" I asked. I moved slightly to the edge of the seat and grabbed a hold of my cup. Just incase he tried to attack me I would have something to throw at him and hopefully give me enough time to escape.

"A man told me."

But then I probably wouldn't have enough time to tell everyone else to escape. I would probably have to leave them behind…

"Takeo, are you listening to me?" Izuna asked, cutting me away from my thoughts. I gave him an irked face. He held up his hands in defense and smiled nervously. "I don't mean any harm, really. I just wanted to know if you could show me _it_."

"It?"

I knew now what Izuna was talking about. He was talking about _it_; this thing that everybody in the Isoroku clan were born with. It's a birth defect, something that every one of us was taught to hide from outsiders.

I looked up at Izuna and noticed the anticipation in his eyes.

And now an outsider knows.

"You don't have to show me. I guess it was rude of me to ask something like that," he sighed in defeat once he saw that I wasn't making any sort of movement.

Our birth defect is of veins breaching our skin and becoming this weird and ugly visible design that we cover up with a seal so no one can see or touch it and if anyone tries to take off the seal then they'll be shocked. Not a very strong security but it'll have to do until we find something stronger.

"Takeo?"

The defect isn't very helpful to us considering why our clan calls it a defect. Anyone who touches it can absorb our chakra and leave us very weak.

"Hmm…" I hummed out as I stood up from the chair. Izuna jumped up and walked around the table and over to me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so…" he started, but soon trailed off.

"So someone told you?" I asked.

It was weird how calmly I was acting about this.

Izuna frowned and tilted his head. "Yeah, this man told me a long time ago. When I was on a scouting mission I found him. He seemed sick and for some reason told me everything about your clan." I pursed my lips and sat down on the chair again. Izuna blinked his eyes and made his way over to the couch to sit down.

"I'll… Well, I guess I have no choice but to tell you now, but first, can you tell me what exactly the man said? And who he was?" I asked. It made me curious on how somebody from my clan could just go and tell a random stranger about the defect.

Izuna sat back and relaxed as he looked up, trying to recall what the man said. "He said that the defect allows people to absorb chakra from the Isoroku, and that he believed that the defect was meant for something more than that. He thought that the Isoroku would be able to achieve much more if they weren't so afraid."

I frowned. I knew one man who believed all that stuff, but it couldn't be… could it?

"That's it? Who was the man that said all of this?" I asked impatiently.

Izuna stayed quiet for a minute, strain obviously shown on his face, but he soon just relaxed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember him ever giving me a name. He was very sick though and wouldn't accept any help from me." He said with a pity smile. But I didn't want that, I wanted him to tell me who the man was.

Izuna sighed and leaned forward. "I also believe what the man said. I think that your defect can give you more than something to fear; that's why I asked my brother to ask for an alliance with your clan." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your brother?" I questioned, tilting my head.

If he asked his brother to request an alliance then it must be—

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice barked out.

I turned around and groaned.

"Madara…"

* * *

**Their second encounter! And Madara doesn't seem to like that Takeo is there… **

**That's it for today! Hoped you liked it!**

**Please please leave a review and thank you for reading!**

**Smell ya later~**


	5. chapter five

**Wait… they're brothers?**

**[Part: five]**

A cold feeling soon washed over me as soon as I met eyes with Madara. He seemed angry that I was here with Izuna, and also a little confused.

"Brother," Izuna said calmly.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Madara asked, not exactly in an angry tone, but certainty not in a nice one either. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the chair. "Yeah, go ahead and ignore me…" I said under my breath. Madara glared at me and strode over to the couch to sit with Izuna.

I couldn't believe these two were brothers. How can someone so nice and smiling like Izuna be related to someone mean and scary like Madara? It doesn't make sense, but then again Taka and I are opposites too.

"Uh, Takeo is here because I asked her to show me—"

"You aren't actually gonna tell him are you?" I gasped. How could Izuna even think of telling Madara my secret? I don't need to know Madara very well to see that if he knew about the defect that he would surely use my men and me as Uchiha battery chargers. Just imaging their hands on me, draining my chakra away gave me a sickening feeling.

"Tell me what?"

Izuna gave me a desperate glance that I shot it back with a fierce glare. "No!" I huffed. Madara looked at the two of us with a curious stare and soon started to smirk. "Izuna, tell me now." He ordered.

His brother gave me a pity smile and sighed, "you really can't expect me not to tell my brother, can you?" he asked me. I gave him an obvious look and nodded my head, "uh, yeah! Pretty much!" I yelled. Madara sighed and rubbed his temple, "Izuna," he groaned, growing inpatient.

"Sorry, Takeo…"

I looked away, not accepting his apology.

"The Isoroku clan has this… birth defect. It allows anyone who touches it to absorb chakra from the person," Izuna said. Madara raised an eyebrow and eyed me. It felt uncomfortable to be under his gaze. I wanted to leave but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let me.

"That could come in handy." Madara commented as he started to point at me. "Show me where your birth defect is," he ordered but I shook my head and glared. "No! I don't trust you," I hissed. "Takeo, please just show us. We promise we wont do anything but look at it," Izuna begged.

Madara nodded his head.

I still glared at them. "No way, I don't feel safe showing you guys my birth defect! And its not just because I'm afraid that you will drain my chakra—"

"We said we wouldn't," Madara snapped.

"It's because I don't think me being the only girl in the room with two guys who are complete strangers is a very safe scenario, also considering that I would need to lift up my shirt to show you makes it worse," I babbled on. My cheeks grew red as I gripped at the end of my shirt. Okay, so maybe telling them where the defect is isn't such a smart idea…

"Lift up your shirt?" Izuna asked. I looked up at him and saw his cheeks were slightly pink. When I looked at Madara I saw that he had a straight face. "I'm no where near sexually attracted to you, so just show me your defect!" he demanded. He took two steps towards me, readying to tear my shirt off, but Izuna grabbed onto him, holding him back.

"She's taking too long!" Madara shouted, impatience showing on him clearly.

"But this isn't exactly a way to treat an ally!" Izuna countered.

"Or lady for that matter," I said with a roll of my eyes.

Izuna looked at me and shot me another desperate look. "We won't do anything. I promise," he said. Madara soon stopped fighting back with his brother and kept still.

Oh great, I can't believe this…

"F-fine!" I shouted defeated.

I sighed and lifted up my shirt just slightly so that half of the seal on my defect was showing. Madara stepped closer to me and bent down to look at it.

"Its on your waist," he muttered as he looked up at me. I blushed and looked away. "Y-yeah, I know…" I mumbled. "You idiot. You made a big deal out of nothing!" he snapped as he snatched my shirt and lifted it more to show all of the seal.

His fingers moved towards the seal, but Izuna grabbed his wrist to stop him. "I promised we wouldn't do anything, brother," he sighed. Madara kept his eyes on the seal and sighed as he pulled down my shirt back down.

"So this is why you asked for an alliance?" he asked. Izuna nodded his head.

"I believe that more holds for this defect. If we train the Isoroku then maybe…" Izuna glanced at me and smiled, but I didn't return it.

"We could somehow unlock more of their abilities and defeat the Senju," he finished.

Madara looked at me, and then back at Izuna, "we don't have the time for this Izuna."

It was weird watching these two talk. The way they looked at each other was different from what I've ever seen. It looked like affection of some sort and it kind of made me uncomfortable to look at. I felt like I didn't belong here or that maybe I should turn away so I wouldn't steal away from their personal moment.

Was this the way siblings were supposed to act?

I don't ever remember Taka and me acting like this. We always argued or ignored each other.

"I think the Senju know about this as well," Izuna said, bringing his thumbnail to his lip to bite on it. "Oh really?" Madara asked.

"They asked for an alliance with the Isoroku as well, and haven't made any moves on attacking us. They must already be training Taka and his men," he sighed. Madara rolled his eyes, "you're really fixed on training them aren't you?" he asked. Izuna nodded.

Madara stayed quiet, then looked at me with an irritated look. I blinked my eyes and held up my hands, "hey, why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything," I complained.

"Don't care. Leave," he ordered as he jabbed a thumb to the front door. My jaw dropped as I watched him point at the door. Could he be anymore rude?

He's worse than my brother.

"Fine! Who cares that you just toss me away after you so badly needed me to show you my defect!" I huffed as I walked to the front door. Opening the door, I quickly walked out and slammed it behind me.

* * *

**Aw.**

**I don't know what to say next…**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Peace!**


	6. chapter six

**I'm allergic to change**

**[Part: six]**

"You told them?!"

I crossed my arms and sucked in a deep breath as I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, I told Madara and his brother Izuna about our birth defect!" I said. It almost hurt me to admit to it to my men that I broke one of our clan's rules.

"Why would you tell them that?" Mori asked with a frown. It stunned me that he didn't yell at me and tear off my head. "Uh, well… kind of a long story," I sighed as I scratched the back of my head. Mori furrowed his bushy eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips.

"We have time," he said sharply. I smiled nervously and nodded my head.

"Well, earlier in the day, Izuna, Madara's brother, came to me and asked that we go talk."

I paused in the sentence and kicked at the dirt, not really feeling like telling the whole story.

"And once we got to his apartment—"

"Lady Takeo! So shameless!" A man cried as his jaw dropped. I chocked on my spit and glared harshly at the man. "WE DID NOTHING! LET ME CONTINUE WHAT I WAS SAYING!" I screamed as I felt my ears turn red, along with my cheeks.

Mori smirked and gestured for me to continue.

"S-so, after we got to the apartment he told me how someone from our clan told him about our defect…" I said with a pout. Mori tilted his head and scratched at his beard. "So someone told Izuna about the defect and you just confirmed it?" he asked me. I nodded my head, "pretty much," I answered with a sigh.

"So you didn't really tell them about the defect…"

"I guess not," I mumbled.

Mori whistled softly and began to pace the room. "This isn't good at all, not good," he whispered to himself, but it was still loud enough for us to hear. "Who would tell the Uchiha about our defect?" he asked with a frown. Everybody looked at each other then at me.

"I asked Izuna who the man was that told him, but Izuna didn't get a name." I answered.

What an awful leader I felt. I couldn't give my men the answers they wanted.

I certainly don't hold the qualifications to lead a group of men, so why would mom tell me to lead a group of men on some mission that's meant to turn around our clan and bring it up from its fallen ashes?

"Is there anything else that Izuna said?" a timid man asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, the man who told him apparently was very sick and believed that our defect held more for us than being something to fear," I said. Everybody exchanged looks then looked down nervously. Mori chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I only knew one idiot who believed that…" he said. I nodded my head, "yeah, me too," I mumbled.

I didn't want it to be _him_ though.

That big idiot meant a whole deal to me and knowing that he would do something so stupid would soil his name; and he was too great for something like that to happen to him.

"So you confirmed the defect, but did you show him?"

I really hoped they wouldn't ask that…

"Oh, um…" I said as I turned my back to them. It was one thing that I told Izuna about the defect, but showing him was another. Showing someone the defect was kind of like taboo. No one ever showed their defect, we all kept it a secret and kept it from family, friends… everybody. It scared us that much that somebody would abuse it.

"You didn't!" Mori cried.

"I did!" I squeaked.

Turning around, I bowed my head at my men in apology. "I had to! But Izuna isn't the only one who saw it," I mumbled. My whole body started to shake as I watched Mori tremble, trying his best to keep his anger in.

"Madara saw it too. He kind of forced me to show him," I said quickly, stumbling on my own words. Everybody gasped and began to murmur among each other, all voicing their fears about the prince of darkness knowing about our defect.

"He's going to drain all our chakra!"

"Great! Just great! I'm gonna die!"

"We should just go home!"

Sighing, I felt my shoulders slump as I watched the men cry in fear. I knew I shouldn't have told them, but I had too. I had to be a decent enough leader to tell them something that pretty much concerns them all.

"I could hear you cry from a mile away!"

That voice…

I groaned and turned around to see Madara and Izuna. "Hey, you being here is going to make things worse," I said with a frown. Madara flicked his hand back and forth to dismiss me.

I glared and crossed my arms as they walked over to my side. Madara smirked and clapped his hands to gather my men's attention, but once they all looked at him they all cried and dropped down to their knees. It was funny, but also embarrassing to see them act so cowardly.

"P-please don't drain our chakra!" a man cried.

Izuna bit his lip to hold back a chuckle.

Great, even he's laughing at this.

Mori glared at Madara and jabbed a finger at him. "If you dare try to drain any of our chakra then I swear on my family that I'll—"

"Shut up, I have no plans of draining your chakra," Madara sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly.

"Me and my brother have decided to train you all in hopes that your defect becomes something more than a thing to fear." Madara said. His face held determination to help us, something that it didn't have earlier. Izuna must have really convinced him.

"You're just like that fool," Mori scoffed as he crossed his arms.

That idiot did not just say that.

Madara quickly glared and took a step forward towards Mori. Everybody looked at each other, anticipating what was going to happen next. "Want to repeat that?" he asked, his head lowering down sharply but his eyes still keeping contact with Mori's.

"You're just like that—"

"Mori, shuddap!" I coughed, cutting him off. Izuna sent me an amused look but Madara didn't, he just frowned at me. What a prude.

"Brother," Izuna whispered quickly. Madara looked at his brother with a questionable face then quickly nodded his head. "We also have a theory about that seal you wear on your defect."

Oh really?

"It may be protecting anybody from touching the defect but we think that it may be taking away a considerable amount of chakra away. So we want you to stop wearing it."

It was finally my turn to yell out in disagreement. "You've got to be kidding me! If you don't have that seal then we're defenseless," I argued. Madara raised an eyebrow, "defenseless against what exactly? You won't be going off to battle." He said nonchalantly.

I stayed quiet.

"Unless you think you have to keep your guard up with us, your allies…" he said, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. My stomach nearly plummeted at the sight of it.

I didn't want to continue talking with him so I kept quiet and hoped he would hurry up and leave.

"If no one else has anymore to complain about then me and my brother will leave," Madara said as he turned his back.

Yes, yes, yes! Leave! Hurry up and leave!

"So why exactly did you request an alliance with us?"

No, no, no, no!

Madara turned around and looked at Mori, the one who asked the question.

"Izuna suggested it; I had nothing to lose so I sent the request. Only until now did I see why he did…" he answered.

Madara didn't meet Mori's eyes though, he kept them low on the ground, and then suddenly they flew up and met mine for some reason.

"He saw the source of power your clan holds."

Source of power my butt.

* * *

**And at that moment did Takeo realize how much of a creep Madara actually is.**

**So I hope you liked it… at least a little!**

**Please please leave a review and thank you so much for reading! **

**Smell ya later.**


	7. chapter seven

**Stop complaining**

**[Part seven]**

After Madara had left, all of my men began to cry about taking off their seal. Even though I didn't want to take it off as well… I still made everyone do it. Surprisingly Mori though didn't argue with me and took off the seal without a second though. It felt weird to be without the seal, but the minute I took it off it felt like a weight was lifted off my body and I felt slightly stronger.

I never took off the seal before, I always had it on, ever since I was born, so I felt sort of naked without it, but I think I'll survive.

Maybe Madara and Izuna are right. This thing probably does take away a lot of our chakra.

Anyway, after everyone started to leave and go home, to the apartments the Uchiha each assigned us, I ran into Madara outside of mine. It was weird to see him waiting there, leaning against a wall with a scowl on his face like he didn't want to be there. I contemplated whether I should just turn around and walk around the compound until he leaves, but before I could make up my mind he called out to me and ordered me to come over to him.

So I did…

I hated every step I took towards him and he knew that too because it was shown on my face as clear as day.

He told me that I wouldn't be training with my men, that I would be training alone… and with him. It confused me and I questioned him why I would be doing such a thing, but he did that stupid answer a question with a question.

He asked: "What? You don't want to train with me?"

I said: "No."

It was the first time I ever, well-sort-of-not-really, kind of admit that I didn't hold such fond feelings for him. It was funny though to see his reaction, and it really surprised me too to see him act in such a way.

His confident smirk fell from its pedicel, and his face became flustered with embarrassment as he crossed his arms and glared at me. He stuttered on one word then regained his composure and went on that I shouldn't be complaining about who was gonna train me and that I should be grateful that it was him, and blablablabla…

He said that he would be waiting at the compound's gate at the crack of dawn so not to keep him waiting or there would be 'consequences' as he put it.

Slowly opening my eyes, I immediately looked out the window and sighed in relief to see it was still dark. "Oh, I don't want to get up," I whispered as I snuggled into my warm blankets.

Just as I was about to go back to sleep and forget about Madara, I heard a low chuckle and my whole body went cold.

"I knew this would happen." A voice said.

Ah.

Madara.

Groaning, I sat up from my bed and glared at the man who sat himself on my dresser cross-legged. "What are you doing here?" I asked while rubbing the sand out of my eyes. Madara rolled his eyes and leaned back on the dresser, "I had a feeling that you would just decide to sleep in so I came here to stop you," he said.

"Yeah, cool! But how'd you get in my apartment?" I asked, dismissing everything he just said.

"You really think I'd have difficulty going past a door with just a lock-chain?" he asked amused. I thought about it for a minute and shrugged my shoulders. Madara frowned at me and shook his head in dismissal. "Whatever, just hurry up and get ready," he muttered as he waved me off and walked out of my room.

Letting out a whine, I fell back on my bed and threw the covers up over my face, but before I could let the heat wash over me, the blankets were ripped off me in a rush, letting the cold hit my body.

"What did I just tell you to do?" Madara growled as his face met mine.

I could feel his breath hit my face as he stared at me angrily, but I didn't care about that, what was concerning me was that my shirt had risen up somehow when the blankets where ripped off and my defect was showing.

Madara's eyes slowly lowered down to my waist and there, finally did he see the defect in all it's horrifying glory. His eyes looked intrigued by it and I could see his fingers twitching to touch it, but before he could even think about making any other movement, I sat up and pulled my shirt down.

"So that's what it looks like…" he murmured as he took a seat on my bed.

"Congrats, you're the first of the Uchiha to see something so ugly! Now get out!" I screamed as I snatched a pillow from behind me and began to pound Madara with it.

Feathers flew up in the air as the pillow hit him, but it proved to do nothing but amuse him. "Fine," he chuckled as he stood up from the bed and walked out of my room, shaking his head to get the feathers out of his hair.

* * *

"So where are we headed?" I asked as we walked together to the gate.

"Ignorance is bliss," he muttered, his eyes looking ahead into the forest. I nearly shivered at the thought of having to go back into the forest, but Madara was here so I could easily just leave him behind and save my own behind if we were ever to be attacked.

"No one is going to attack us," he muttered.

I looked up at him. "Are you sure about that?" I asked, wondering how he even knew that I was worried about that. Madara nodded his head and started to walk ahead.

"Even if they do they won't survive against me," he said. I had a feeling he was trying to make me feel more at ease, even though that wasn't really something I would expect him to do, but I just nodded my head and went along with what he said.

"Great, when those dancing shadows attack again you can protect me," I laughed, but it was sort of empty.

"Dancing shadows?" he asked as he looked down at me, a frown covering his face.

"They were too fast for me to see…"

I clenched my fist as we grew farther and farther away from the gate. I was scared and it was taking me nearly everything it had in my power to take each step without falling down to my knees and crying my eyes out.

It felt like I was walking into the lion's den, and at any second the lion was going to jump out at me, hungry for some tasty Takeo Isoroku.

"You're starting to get really pathetic."

"Hey, I'm sorry for being human and having human qualities!" I snapped out at Madara. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Fear is something we all have, but having too much can hold a person back from their goals," he muttered. I pursed my lips, "and when you have too much of it, it can become really pathetic," he said as he picked up the speed in his walk, leaving me behind.

We walked the rest in silence. I really didn't have anything to say at all to him and I'm pretty sure him calling me out on being pathetic was the only thing he really felt he needed to tell me.

It was awkward, basically not being able to talk to someone and just keeping to yourself. Even though that's what I did back at home it still felt weird. I had this strange feeling of wanting to talk to but I didn't want his mean side to come out and slap me in the face.

This is why I kept away from Taka. He didn't take any chance he got to be rude to me, but he still kept really quiet and would give menacing glares.

I had the choice to stay away from him, but with Madara… I don't. I have to stick with him because he'll be training me.

Dragging my feet, I made no effort attempt to keep up with Madara's fast pace so I was feet behind him. Every once in awhile though he would turn around with the usual scowl on his face, to make sure I didn't sneak off to the compound or not dead.

"Are we almost there?" I finally whined.

Madara's shoulders slumped the minute I opened my mouth. "We've only been walking for fifteen minutes," he said sharply.

"Oh."

"Stop saying that!"

"What?"

"Stop saying 'oh'!"

"Oh—"

Madara turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"O-Ooookay?" I said

Smiling, I quickly caught up to him and sighed loudly. "Okay, so we've been walking for fifteen minutes, but just how far away is this place that we're going to?" I asked as I clasped my hands behind my head. "We're near, I'll tell you that much," he said as he stopped walking. His eyes studied all the trees and bushes and basically everything around us until he approached some branches to our right and tore them out of his way. "Are you coming or what?" he questioned, looking at me over his shoulder. I decided not to answer him and just follow him down this crowded path of bushes and more branches.

Just as I was about to declare this man an idiot for taking such a path, he tore one last patch of branches in his way and relaxed for a moment, before stepping out of my way and showing me his view.

A waterfall filled my view as I stared in amazement. The waterfall created a nice pool underneath it and as the light shined on it I saw the water glisten that almost took my breath away. If I was just a tad bit more sensitive and sissy then I probably would have gotten my breath taken away but since I'm not it didn't.

I'm not that much of a twit.

"This is where we'll be training?" I asked as I stepped over the lowered branches and walked to the edge of the water. Madara followed me and gave a weird grunt in response.

I smiled and turned around to look at him.

"As much as I love this waterfall groove, don't you think this is a weird place to train?" I asked.

Madara gave a low chuckle and shook his head. "What?" I asked, not really seeing why he was chuckling.

He looked at me with a mocking grin, "everything about you is so idiotic. Down to the words you use and all," he chuckled once more. My jaw gapped as I watched him take a seat on the wet gravel.

Are my choices of words really that… idiotic?

Feeling my lip quiver, I took a seat down on the gravel as well and copied Madara's sitting posture. Crossing my legs, I rested my elbows on my thighs and stared back at Madara with a pout.

"When is my training going to start?" I asked lowly, feelings still hurt.

"This is it," he muttered.

"Sitting?"

"Concentrating, and mediating." He answered as he slowly closed his eyes and inhaled.

"I'm not good at that," I admitted.

"Shut up."

"What is this supposed to do? Is breathing and sitting supposed to make me stronger?"

"Isoroku," Madara warned as he popped one eye open to look at me.

"Honestly, if so I could just be doing this at home—I mean don't get me wrong I really think that right there is a nice waterfall, but still."

"Takeo!"


	8. chapter eight

**Apology**

**[Part: Eight]**

"Hey, so like I was wondering…" I mumbled nervously. I twiddled my thumbs and looked up at Madara who stared at me as if I was some sort of alien.

"Wondering what?" he asked with a frown.

"I…don't know how to say this, but… ugh!" I groaned as I threw my head back and wiggled awkwardly, letting my arms swing violently. I was trying to ask what he did with my men's bodies… the ones that didn't survive. I'm not exactly sure how to say it though. It felt awkward asking too, for some reason.

"Just say it, Isoroku." Madara sighed as he shook his head in annoyance.

Alright!

Um…

"Where did you put the bodies of my men who… were killed?" I asked, almost flinching at the words I said. They didn't seem like a poor choice of words, at least to me, but it felt sickening to be asking where they are. They weren't supposed to be anywhere but with the rest of my men who're alive.

Especially Paco.

He's supposed to be with his dad.

Madara looked down at the desk he was at and ran a hand through his dark mess of hair. "I had them buried," he muttered.

I blinked my eyes in astonishment. "Buried?" I asked.

"Yes, did you want me to just leave them there?!" he snapped at me. I shook my head.

Of course he'd have them buried. It was stupid to be surprised. I would have just assumed that they were somewhere in a cold room, waiting for their leader and comrades to come find them. It was horrifying of me to have thought of such a thing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Madara focused outside his window and then quickly tore his eyes down to his desk where it was littered with papers and trash and small weapons. "I was unsure of how I was supposed to tell you," he admitted, still not looking at me.

"Just say it," I shrugged.

"Be like: 'hey, we buried your men, make sure to visit them. Okay, later, peace'" I laughed. It wasn't a genuine laugh though. I forced it out. I felt like I needed to after what happened.

Everybody seemed to have started to slowly get over the ambush attack and accept that it happened. At least, that's what it looked like. We all just stopped talking about it. It was too painful to mention or even think about it.

I kept my mind active all day, until night so it wouldn't ever cross my mind. Even Mori seems to be doing the same thing. In the morning where I would meet Madara at the gate for our training, I would find Mori already up, running around, looking for anything to keep him busy.

It was painfully obvious to see his intentions.

Madara chuckled suddenly. He covered his smile that he was trying to fight back and finally looked at me. "You are quite amusing," he complimented… I think…

"You handle things so careless. You almost come off heartless," he chuckled.

"Heartless?" I murmured. Shock hit me as he said that. I never considered myself heartless. Someone telling me that made me question if I really was.

"Do you even care about your men?" Madara continued on with a sickening smirk that made my stomach drop.

* * *

"This is where Madara had them buried…" I whispered.

With my men behind me, we approached graves that were located out of the Uchiha compound. Each grave had a small white stick poking out of the dirt as a marking.

None of them were named besides Paco.

Paco's grave wasn't anything special; it only had his name on it. I didn't question how the Uchiha knew who Paco was, I was just grateful that we knew where he was.

None of us approached the graves though. We all stood there in a row just staring at them with wide eyes.

Mori was finally the first to move. He took one small step then slowly made his way to Paco's grave where he dropped down on his knees and bowed his head. He didn't shed any tears though… because he had none left. Mori just stayed there, mumbling apologies under his breath while all we could do is just stare.

"Mori…"

"Shh, Lady Takeo," one of my men murmured. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him as he held a finger to his lips. "Mori is talking to his son right now," he said, dropping his finger and looking back at Mori.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

Mori sat up and straightened his back. "Don't apologize," he muttered.

But I have too. Everything is my fault. If I was a better leader then—

"If you don't feel truly sorry for what happened then don't you dare apologize, Lady Takeo." Mori said calmly. It scared me how he was managing to keep in his anger. Him doing that only meant that sooner or later it was all going to be unleashed and aimed directly at me.

Wait.

Do I really feel sorry for everything that has happened?

I do know I need to say it, but is it genuine?

This feeling reminds me of all the times I would get a bad gift that I'd hate but still say thank you for it. I had to say it, just like I had to say sorry for letting everything go to shit.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

Mori looked at me and then shook his head as he stood up from the ground. "Lets go before day breaks," he said, and started to make his way back to the compound. Everyone whispered their goodbyes to the dead and soon followed after Mori, leaving me behind.

I looked at Paco's grave and bowed slightly. My hands twitched and sweated as I pictured Paco's last smile he gave me.

"Forgive me."

* * *

**So… Takeo is brain whipped on whether she really cares about what happened to her men. She knows she has to, but does she really feel it? Or is she just lying to herself?**

**And who marked Paco's grave, huh? Huh? Huh? **

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for it being short!**

**Leave a review please!**

**Bye!**


	9. chapter nine

**Nightmare**

**[Part: 9]**

_"No! Let me save him!"_

_"Please!"_

_Purple hair filled my blurry vision as hands were wrapped around my throat, strangling me. Red eyes beamed down on me, scaring the crap out of me, but I still managed to beg the person to let me go._

_"He's dying!"_

_"Paco is dying! Let me save him please!"_

_I got no response._

_That made everything more frightening. I could feel the hands tightening on my throat but strangely enough I could still breath. The only thing I felt was a heavy weight on my body and the most uncomfortable feeling in my chest._

_I couldn't help but stare into the red eyes. I felt like I was being sucked into them and nothing could tear me away from them._

**"STOP!"**

I sprang up from my bed and swung at whoever was holding me down. My eyes were glued shut and I threw my fists into every direction, trying to get the person.

"Takeo!"

"Go away!" I screamed. I took one last swing and got my arms into a tight grasp, keeping me from moving them. My heart pounded against my chest so hard that it hurt and my throat felt so heavy that I had difficulty breathing.

"You were having a nightmare!"

"Leave me alone…" I croaked, trying to rip away from the tight grasp but it wasn't any use.

"You're awake now. Open your eyes."

Madara was here.

Of course he was.

"Open them," he said once again, but I shook my head and fell against his chest. He dropped my arms in surprise and stood there, shocked that I would even touch him.

"I saw the purple hair and red eyes again," I said shakily. Madara stayed quiet.

"They were strangling me again and wouldn't let me save Paco," I whispered.

I finally opened my eyes and sniffed. "It felt so real, I could feel the hands on my neck," I went on. Madara gripped my shoulders and pushed me off him. "It was just a nightmare," he said. "Forget about it and move on."

I shook my head immediately.

"I can't forget about it! I need to find whoever it was and… and—"

"Get revenge?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded my head.

I needed to. I promised my men that we would…

"Do you actually think you're the type to get revenge?" he asked. I blinked my eyes and stared up at him. He soon shook his head and walked away from my bed and to the door. "We don't have time for this. Hurry up and get ready. You're already late for training today," he said and walked out.

I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was already high up in the sky.

So Madara must have came to wake me up…

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned.

How embarrassing…

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Ugh! You saw me running didn't you?" I asked as I approached Madara at the gate. He rolled his eyes at me and motioned me to follow him as he walked out the gate.

"You seem to be over that crying fit," he commented as I walked beside him. I shrugged my shoulders. I'm still shaken up about the whole dream. Everything was so real, but then again every nightmare feels that way.

"I'm getting over it… and I wasn't crying!" I yelled. Madara smirked and followed down the path that leads to the waterfall. "You even latched yourself onto me," he chuckled.

My face heated up as Madara's smirk got wider.

"I didn't! I leaned against you, not latch!" I defended myself, but it wasn't any use. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument. Madara would have just continued on and wouldn't listen to anything I say.

It was really childish actually.

"So what are we doing today? More breathing?" I asked. The waterfall started to come into view.

Madara glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I mean meditation!"

"No. We're done with that. I want to see how much chakra control you have now." Madara said. He jabbed his finger at the pool of water and smirked. "Go walk across it."

I smiled and clasped my hands behind my head. "No can do! I'll drown!"

"Isoroku…"

"What?!"

"Now!"

"FINE!" I shouted as I slowly walked over to the water and dipped my shoe into it.

I can't do this… I can't do this…

One step…

Two steps…

Three steps…

Four, five…

"You managed to not screw up this time, Isoroku," Madara complimented, I think.

I wasn't exactly far into the pool of water, but it was impressive that I could do this. I looked down at my feet and watched as a glow of green surrounded the bottom of my feet.

"This is so easy!" I laughed as I jumped up and down on the water. Madara scowled at me and crossed his arms. "Stop messing around and keep concentration or else you'll lose your control!" he yelled, but I didn't listen to him. I was having so much fun; I was finally forgetting the nightmare.

Just as landed down on the water my leg went through the water.

I gasped and caught myself by focusing chakra to my hand to hold me above, but my heart started to beat faster and faster and panic soon filled me up.

"M-MADARA!" I screeched, begging for his help.

"I told you, Isoroku," he said. I could hear the smirk spreading across his face.

"N-No! I'm sorry! Help me!" I cried.

But before Madara could reply I lost my control and went face first into the water.

* * *

"You're a real jerk, Madara."

I held a drenched shirt of Madara's that he kindly (not really) offered me to dry myself up with. It was weird, and I didn't want to take it but he made me and said something about how I'll get sick or whatever if I walked back to the compound wet.

Trudging through the forest, my shoes made awful squeaky noises from the water and everything besides the squeaking was in complete silence. Madara and me didn't talk; in fact he was walking faster than usual. I wondered if I did something wrong to make him want to hurry up and ditch me.

"Hey, what's the rush?" I asked.

Madara pushed a tree branch out of his way and carelessly let it go, making it almost smack me in the face, but I dodged in time.

"I have important matters to deal with."

"Oh really?" I asked, dodging another branch.

Now that I noticed it… Madara had a nice body.

He was toned and had defining muscles that would make any girl drool— argh, stop! Stop thinking that way, Takeo!

The way he flexed his arms when he pushed the branches out of the way was a nice thing to see. Who was I kidding? This guy has too much of a great body to ignore—

"Ah!"

Before I knew it a branch whacked me in the face, sending me down on my back with a loud thud.

Madara stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. His eyes narrowed as he watched me wither on the ground in pain, like some dying animal. "That's what you get for not paying attention." he snapped, then quickly continued on.

"Ass." I whispered under my breath.

"I heard that, Isoroku."

_No, I mean you have a nice ass…_

* * *

**Takeo is soon starting to gain a little physical attraction for Madara… hehehe**

**She's completely shallow like that though so it's no biggy. That's just one of her character flaws. She even likes Hashirama because of all the stories she heard of him being a handsome shinobi!**

**She's basically you're average teenage girl…? Except she's a bit older than that…**


	10. chapter ten

**Nice eyes and purple hair**

**[Part ten]**

"Takeo!"

A grin faintly grew on my face once I noticed a worried Izuna rush over to me. He passed by Madara without a glance and immediately came to me where he cupped my face and tenderly rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"What happened to you?" he asked, tilting my head to different angles to see what other bruises I had. "Nothing worth mentioning," Madara said sourly. I flinched as Izuna ran his thumb over my nose again.

"Madara whacked me with a tree branch. Got me right in the face so please stop touching me!" I waved off Izuna's hand and shot a glare at his brother. He simply shrugged and stalked off.

"Geez, what's up with him?" I asked. Izuna grinned.

"Are you seriously just noticing that my brother is a very difficult person to handle?"

I laughed at him. "Uh, no. I figured that out the minute I met him, but he seemed to have been in a rush today." I kicked at the dirt nervously. "Made me wonder if I did something wrong…" I admitted sheepishly. I wasn't the type to really care if I did wrong to somebody. Yeah sure it bothered me when I was younger, but once I stared to see that upsetting people was just something I was born to do… I accepted it and never thought twice about it.

"If you did Madara would have told you something. He's not the type to hold anything back." Izuna sighed. He gestured for me to follow him on a walk.

"He's actually warmed up to you if you haven't noticed!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Izuna quickly noticed and nudged me slightly. "He's done anything, but warm up to me. He acts like I'm a nuisance," I argued, but it didn't seem to help at all. Izuna was completely fixed on the idea that Madara had taken a liking to me. I wanted to believe him on some part, but it was just too obvious to see that he didn't.

"You need to have a little faith in me and believe what I say."

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry, it just seems a bit far fetched to be honest." I admitted. Izuna shot me a wry look and ran a hand through his hair. "You're just as stubborn as my brother," he whispered, but I still heard him. A sour look grew on my face. I didn't like that I had similarities to Madara.

"How has your training been going?" Izuna asked suddenly. I shrugged. "It's been slow. All I've been doing is a lot of sitting and breathing—"

"You mean meditation?"

I flicked my hand back and forth. "Yeah, yeah. It's all the same." I sneered out. Izuna laughed lightly and gestured for me to follow him down the street.

"My brother is trying to teach you how to have control of your chakra. I would only assume that you've gotten a good grasp on it?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I suppose. I can walk on water on which is kind of cool!" I gushed out excitedly. It was really a basic thing to do, but something I was never able to. I felt just a tiny bit pathetic for getting excited over that, but the joy was almost too overwhelming.

"You should be able to do basic healing now, right?"

I paused.

Healing?

Hardly anyone could do that in my clan. The only one who seemed to be skilled in it was Taka and he didn't really perfect his skills in it. The most an average person in my clan could do is heal a cut and that's it. I'm below average so I can't do anything.

"I-I don't know…" I whispered. Walking on water was another thing, healing was a whole different thing.

Izuna smiled at me and pointed straight ahead. I followed his finger and saw that his apartment that he and Madara shared was coming into view. "I'll show you how when we get inside."

I looked down. "There's no point in it. I'm not even able to heal a simple cut." I said dejectedly.

"You need to have more faith in yourself," Izuna muttered. I looked up at him.

"You won't be the most useful ninja if you're always putting yourself down."

I didn't know how to respond so I kept silent on the rest of the way to the apartment. Izuna didn't bother to say anything either.

Approaching the door, Izuna slipped out his key and quickly unlocked it. Immediately once we entered Izuna held out an arm to stop me from going any farther.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Someone… someone is here," he whispered. I raised an eyebrow and looked around but saw no evidence of a break in.

"Madara maybe?" I asked.

Izuna shook his head and sighed. "No… I can sense the chakra, I know whose here."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Just a, um, friend of my brother's. Lets leave before they know we're here—"

I was beginning to protest, not really caring if someone was here or not, but someone rushed into the room and screamed on the top of their lungs.

"Izuna!"

Izuna immediately jumped in front of my to block my view. I noticed his body was starting to grow tense. "Hey, are you okay there?" I whispered, gently gripping his shoulder but that seemed to make things worse.

"Rin! I told you not to leave the room!" A new voice barked out.

I immediately recognized it.

Madara.

Peeking over Izuna's shoulder, I quickly spotted Madara who stood in the middle of the room shirtless. I scrunched up my face in discomfort and looked to the other person. A woman with strange purple hair stood in the room as well with a big grin on her face as she stared at Izuna.

"Takeo, lets go!" Izuna quickly shouted as he turned around and tried to shove me out the door, but I shoved back and pushed past him to stare at the girl. Her hair reminded me of the person from my nightmare.

It couldn't be her, right?

She locked eyes with me and quickly froze. Her eyes weren't red and they didn't look deadly. In fact they looked very innocent, different from most of the Uchiha here.

"H-Hi! I'm Rin!" she gushed out.

I couldn't respond though, all I could do was stare at her in a complete daze.

Finally breaking the silence, Madara crossed his arms and shot me a glare. "This is Isoroku Takeo. I'm training her."

Feeling Izuna grip my wrist to pull me away, I easily complied and followed him out the door.

* * *

**I'MSORRYFORTHISCRAP**

**I didn't have time to look it over so please don't be bothered by the mistakes! (and how short it is) The next one will be better!**


	11. update!

Ahh! it's been so long, I'm sorry to whoever might still be reading this... but I'm planning on updating soon... and uh, kinda rewrite the previous chapters. I realized some of the stuff I wrote is really bad (haha) So I wanna go back and fix it. Summer is starting soon so I can work on it then.

Thank you!

I'm sorry!

**Chapter 1 (updated)**

**Chapter 2 (updated) **

**Chapter 3 ****(updated)**

**Chapter 4 ****(upcoming)**

**Chapter 5 ****(upcoming)**

**Chapter 6 ****(upcoming)**

**Chapter 7 ****(upcoming)**

**Chapter 8 ****(upcoming)**

**Chapter 9 ****(upcoming)**

**Chapter 10 ****(upcoming)**


End file.
